My Life And My Family
by SailorStarMoonlight
Summary: Serenity and her four brothers live a happy life, that is until Mars shows up and Serenity's life goes upside down.


I don't own anything.

Animes or Movies I used

Sailor Moon

Digimon

Howl's Moving Castle

From Sailor Moon- Serenity and gender-bender Sailor Mars

From Digimon- Thomas, Matt, and T.K. (I used English names)

From Howl's Moving Castle- Howl

I hope you like.

**My Life And My Family **

Dear Dairy,

Ten years ago my parents died in a fire at their work. Well, that is what the cops said. That day, it was the same day as mine and my twin brother's birthday. Matt and I were six years old on that day. My youngest brother was two years old. Thomas was ten and Howl was sixteen. Now, on mine and my brother's sweet sixteenth birthday, the truth will come out about my parent's death.

Serenity

"Hey Serenity!" yelled Howl from down stairs. "What?" I yelled. "Are you going to come down stairs?" he yelled. "Why?" I asked. "Because we are waiting on you and Matt, so get your butts down the stairs now." said Howl. "Ok, but why?" "Just because, you too, Matt." Howl said getting annoyed. "Ok! Hey, Serenity happy sweet sixteen." said Matt with a smile. "Thanks same to you, but Matt, mines the sweet part." I said with a little smirk. "Oh, thanks." said Matt as he rolled his eyes at me. "Not a problem." I said with a big grin. Pop! Pop! "What the…" we both said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!" yelled Howl, Thomas, and T.K. with the party popper in their hand. "Thanks you guys." we both said with a smile. "So big sis, what were you doing up stairs in your room?" asked T.K. with a grin. "Nothing important just writing in my dairy." I said as I helped with the dishes. "So whom were you writing about? Was it about some really cute guy you like?" he said as he ran behind Thomas "No!" I yelled as my face heated up with blush. "Haha you're blushing so you were writing about a cute boy. "Shut up. Howl, you idiot. It's not like I'm going to tell you." I said as I turned my head with blushes on my cheeks. "Oh come on Serenity you can tell me your little brother T.K.." he said in a teasing way. "No way! I'm going to tell any of you." I said with my tongue out at them. "Or could it be so bad that you can't tell us?" said Thomas in over dramatic way. "Thomas, you know if it was something like that I would tell you guys." I said with a 'huff'. "Idiot. She's right. If it was something like that she would tell us." said Matt. "Matt, you're the only one who gets me. I'm so proud of YOU, my brother." I said hugging him. "Matt, I think you forget that you just go and read her dairy." said Howl with toothy grin. "Howl! Shut up!" yelled Matt as he backed away from me. "What was that Matt?" I yelled at him. "Serenity, it's not what you think." he tried to explain. "Oh really. If you really did read my dairy, I'll KICK YOUR BUTT!" I yelled at him as I ran after him. "Ah! Help!" we ran around the table for a good half hour. After Matt and I run-around-the-table we all ate some cake and enjoyed the day.

" Mars." said a shadowy voice. "Yes, my Master, what is it you wish?" said Mars with dark eyes. "I wish that the light to be gone forever." said shadowy voice with hate. "Your wish is my wish. I will make sure that no one will get in your way, my Master." said Mars with a bow. "Go, Mars and make sure no one gets in my way." it ordered. "As you wish." with another bow Mars left to find the light and destroy it. Mars was floating in the air just above the park. "So this is where the Phoenix is, The Angel of light, hope, and dreams. It makes me sick. Well, Little Angel, you are not going to get in the Master's way. The darkness is going to control time and space." he said as he floated in the air. "Mars." said the shadowy voice in his mind. "Yes, Master? Will you need help?" asked the voice. "No, my Master I will not need help." said Mars a little bit annoyed. "Are you sure because this is very important that you do not fail I need the light to be destroyed." it said. "Yes, I know Master. I will not fail you." said Mars with a bow. "Very well then go and destroy the light." ordered the voice.

"Matt come here I want to talk with you." said Howl in the study. "What is it Howl?" asked Matt. "Did you tell Serenity the truth about our parents death?" asked Howl with a worry look. "No, I didn't tell her, but she wants to know the truth." answered Matt with a sad look. "I know Matt, but we can't tell her why our parents died. And that they died saving her life from the Master of Darkness if she knew that I think it would start eating her up with guilt." said Howl. "You're right. That sounds like something she would do. She would blame herself for their deaths." So we agree, we can't tell her the truth about our parents death and the Master of Darkness." said Howl with a very serious look. "Yes, you're right, but what if they come for her. Do you think we can protect her from them?" asked Matt. "I don't know Matt, but I do know if they come we need to be ready for them." said Howl with a small flame in his hand. Matt turned to leave, but Howl stopped him. "Matt, one more thing, I will tell Thomas and T.K. not to tell Serenity the truth." Matt nodded his head and left.

Dear Dairy,

I wish I knew why my brothers are watching me so closely. It's making me mad that they will not leave me alone. I'm going to have a talk with Howl and make him tell me why they are watching me. If he doesn't tell me I'll ask Thomas. One thing is for sure is I will find out why are they watching me so closely. I just wish know why they're making me worry about them. Ah! They better tell me why or I'll go mad. Well, it is important they would be, right? I'm going mad. I want to know.

Serenity

" Howl! I'm going to kill you." yelled Thomas. "What were you thinking telling Serenity that we would stop watching over her?" he said throwing his arms up in the air. "Calm down, Thomas." said Howl. "Calm down, calm down! No chance that happening Howl." yelled Thomas as he glared at Howl. "Just shut your mouth!" Howl yelled back. "Why?" yelled an over hotheaded Thomas. "Why? I'll tell you if you shut up." Thomas shut up and glared at Howl some more. "That's better." said Howl with a sigh. "Now before you go through the roof I'll tell you what I said." said Howl getting annoyed. "Very well then I'll shut up, Howl." said Thomas with a 'huff'. "Ok I said, ' that we would stop watching her so closely, but not to stop watching her.' Get it now." said Howl. "Howl, your an idiot, but for a idiot you're pretty smart." said Thomas. "I know I am, Thomas." said Howl with his chess puff out. "Watch it; Howl if your head gets any big you're in trouble. I hope you know that." said Thomas with smirk as Howl sent him death glares.

"It's so nice not to have my brother WATCHING me. I love it. I'm free. I can do what I want to do." I said jumping up and down outside at the park. BOOM! "What the hack was that?" I said to myself. "AH! My head! It hurts! Why? I didn't hit it." I said as I grabbed my head in pain. Mars was floating just above Serenity glaring at her then his eyes went wide. He smirks as he watched Serenity hold her head in pain and floated down a little bit. "I found you, Little Angel or should I say Phoenix." said Mars with a glare. "Who are you calling Little Angel?" I said looking up at the man floating up in the air above me. "Nice try, but you can't trick me. This is where you die!" said Mars as he throws his arms up then down with fire in them. "Die Angel!" He yelled as he threw his attack at Serenity. "What!" I tried to move, but I was scared and couldn't. "Serenity look out!" yelled Howl as he jumped in front of me and threw up a shield. "Howl, what is going on and who the heck is that." I said looking at him then the man who just tried to kill me. "What? A human thinks that he can stop me?" laughed Mars. "So what if I am here to stop you." said Howl with a grin like he could win. "No, human can stop me. Mars!" said Mars as he threw more fire at Howl's shield. " Just watch me. Serenity run and go find Matt or Thomas." said Howl as he held up the shield against Mars' attack. "But what about you?" I said with worry clearly in my voice. "GO SERENITY!" Howl yelled at me and I turned to run but more fire stop me. "No, Little Angel, you're not going to run away. I'll kill before you have a chance to run. DIE!" Mars yelled as he throws more fire at me. "Serenity, look out! Ice snakes attack Mars Fire and keep him from Serenity. SERENITY GO!" I ran as fast as I could. I had to get help. I had to help Howl. "What the… How can a human have those powers? How can you do that?" said Mars fighting off Howl's ice snakes. "I have the magic of my father and of my mother and I'm going to use it to protect my little sister." said Howl as he fights with Mars."Thomas!" I yelled once I saw Thomas. "Serenity? What is it?" he asked me. "Howl ….is fighting…. Someone named…. Mars." I panted. "What!" shouted Thomas. Just then a ball fire came flying at us. "Little Angel die!" yelled Mars as his attack was closing in on us. "Look out!" yelled Thomas as a blue light shot out of his weird devise thingy. "Gaomon! Double Backhand!" Gaomon use his attack and destroyed the fireballs. "What another human with powers? Well, I'll kill him just like I did with the other human." said Mars as he glares at us. "What did you just say?" I fell to my knee as tears started to form in my eyes. "You killed Howl." I said shaky. "Yes, and this human is going to die also just like you." laughed Mars he fired fire rings at Gaomon. "Ice snakes attack!" out of nowhere Howl's ice snakes attack Mars. "What! How did you live through the attacks? No one can survive my attacks." shouted Mars in disbelief. "Well guess again, I did." said Howl with a few burns. "Howl, you're alive." I said with tears falling down my face. "Serenity, do you have no faith in me?" said Howl with his goofy grin. "Thomas, come on. We're going to send this guy back where he came from." said Howl as he glared at Mars. "Right, Howl!" said Thomas as he and Gaomon stood with Howl. "Ice snakes freeze him! Gaomon protect Serenity! ATTACK!" they both said. I watch as they fight against Mars and it looked like they were going to win, but then. BOOM! "No! Howl, Thomas!" I yelled as they were sent flying into a building and it fell on them. "Poor humans, did they really think they can beat me." he said laughing. "You're going to pay for hurting my brother!" I shouted. And then a light shot of out me and it transformed me. "What is this light? Is this the Phoenix awaking from this girl?" Mars as he covered his eyes and stepped back. "Mars, this is where you are stopped!" I shouted as the light dies down a little. "Cosmos Flash!" I sent my attack straight at Mars. "What the… ah!" Mars threw his arms up to protect himself. "I will purify your heart!" I said I let my light shine it's brightest. "Nooooo!" Mars shouted then disappeared.

"Howl, did you just see that?" said Thomas dumbfounded. "Yeah." Howl said with a nod. "Did she just transform?" asked Thomas still dumbfounded. "She did." is all Howl said. "But how?" asked Thomas slowly climbing out of the building that fell on them. "Um, I'm not sure, but I think it was her will to stop Mars, that transformed her." Said Howl as he got up. "Well, now we have hope for the future." said Thomas as he helped Gaomon up. "Yeah. To think that Serenity was able to beat Mars. Who would have guessed that our sister was the hope of the world?" said Howl as he picks up Serenity sleeping form. "Well, we have to tell T.K. and Matt that the darkness is back." said Thomas as he stood with Gaomon. "I know, but this time I think the darkness will lose and the light of hope will shine through." said Howl as he looked at Serenity's sleeping form. "Yeah, you're right. Serenity will definitely destroy the Master of Darkness." Thomas as he and Gaomon walked over to Howl. "Yeah, Thomas, but without hope we lose to the darkness. But I know that Serenity will never give up. But till that day comes, we will let Serenity have a peaceful life." said Howl as he put his hand on Serenity's Forehead and a small little light glowed in his palm for a few seconds. "Yeah' I just hope that day will never come." said Thomas as he watched Howl erase Serenity's memory of this fight.

**THE END or is it?**

Please review and tell me if I should do another one of story line.


End file.
